


Private Time

by AgtSpooky



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/pseuds/AgtSpooky
Summary: This is ALL alli_everyday’s fault. After seeing the V-Cast interview with Jensen and Jared she left me this comment: “I want fucking in the truck on the way to work fic RIGHT NOW.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

New Page 1 **Title** : Private Time  
**Author** : [ ](http://agt-spooky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://agt-spooky.livejournal.com/)**agt_spooky**  
**Pairing** : Jensen/Jared  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Word Count** : 1,510  
**Disclaimer** : It's RPS people. It never happened, but I wish it would!  
**Author’s notes:** Pure PWP and smut!  
  
**Summary** : This is ALL [ ](http://alli-everyday.livejournal.com/profile)[**alli_everyday**](http://alli-everyday.livejournal.com/)’s fault. After seeing the [V-Cast interview](http://www.zshare.net/video/conversation-jj-wmv.html) with Jensen and Jared she left me this comment: _“I want fucking in the truck on the way to work fic RIGHT NOW.”_  
  
How could I resist that challenge?? Here you go, honey!  
  
  
  
 

**Private Time**  
By AgtSpooky  
  
May 10, 2007

  
  
  
The truck door slid open and Jensen hopped inside, immediately locking eyes with his smiling co-star, grinning back in return.  
  
“Mornin’, Jensen,” their driver, Greg, called over his shoulder.  
  
“Mornin’, Greg,” Jensen called back as he closed the door behind him and took his customary place next to Jared in the third, and last, row of seats. Why they sent a huge Suburban to pick just the two of them up every morning was beyond Jensen.  
  
Jensen had no more than sat down next to Jared and the younger man’s large, warm hand settled high up on Jensen’s thigh, those long fingers nearly brushing Jensen’s denim clad crotch. Jensen jerked a bit at the sudden contact, his eyes sliding over to Jared’s, seeing a smirk on his friend’s face.  
  
Jared squeezed Jensen’s leg, leaning close to murmur, “Mornin’, sunshine.”  
  
Jensen answered back with his own smirk, flexing the muscle under Jared’s palm. “Hmm, someone woke up horny, I see.”  
  
Jared’s fingers were brushing the inseam of Jensen’s jeans, sliding up just a bit higher, now pressing against Jensen’s balls. “That’s what happens when I don’t get to sleep with you.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jensen started, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
“Naw, man, it’s Ok. Your sister’s here. You should be spending time with her.”  
  
Jared turned in his seat, sitting nearly sideways now, facing Jensen, moving his right hand off of Jensen’s thigh, only to replace it with his left.  
  
Voice pitched low, Jared put his mouth close to Jensen’s ear, as his left hand creeped up to cup Jensen’s cock through his jeans. “Was dreamin’ about you all damn night.”  
  
Jensen’s breath caught as Jared squeezed his dick, feeling it jump to attention inside it’s confines. His legs automatically parted, inviting more of his lover’s touch, thankful of the seatback in front of them, hiding Jared’s actions from Greg. Though neither of them kept their relationship a secret, Jensen wasn’t quite ready to have sex in front of their driver. Didn’t mean they couldn’t tease each other for the next half hour, though.  
  
Jensen licked his lips, pressing his hips up slightly into Jared’s hand, nearly groaning out loud as the younger man pressed harder against his dick. “Oh yeah?” he whispered. “What exactly were you dreaming about?”  
  
“You ‘n me,” Jared whispered back, his hand continuing to work Jensen’s crotch. “On my bed, nothing but bare skin…”  
  
“And…what were we doing?” Jensen asked, his breathing starting to increase, noting a matching response in his lover.  
  
“You were licking me open,” Jared answered, rubbing Jensen’s cock, hard now, pressing against the denim.  
  
Jensen swallowed thickly, eyes darting forward, but Greg’s eyes were on the road. “Christ, Jare…” he breathed, hips bucking up again.  
  
“You had your tongue inside me, getting me ready,” Jared continued, voice laced with desire. “I was so damn hard, but you wouldn’t let me touch myself…”  
  
Ok, so maybe this teasing thing wasn’t such a good idea, because all Jensen wanted to do at that moment was make Jared’s dream a reality, right here in the damn truck. Just bend him over the seatback and fuck him into tomorrow. He let his script fall to the floor, completely forgotten, as he put his hand over Jared’s, pressing them both harder against his rock hard dick, encouraging the other man to stroke him through his jeans.  
  
Jared complied, and kept talking, breathing in shallow pants. “Then your dick was pushing inside me, all at once, hard, just like I like it. And you didn’t stop, your hands digging into my hips, holding me, sliding in again and again, deep and hard…”  
  
“Fuck, Jare,” Jensen panted, vividly picturing the scene in his head, feeling his cock jump, feeling like he was going to come in his pants in just moments.  
  
Jared suddenly dropped his forehead against Jensen’s. “I wanna ride you, Jen,” he growled. “Right here, right the fuck now. I wanna feel you inside me so damn bad.”  
  
Before Jensen could even form a reply, the truck was stopping and both men jerked their heads forward.  
  
“Just gotta stop for gas, guys,” Greg called back. “There’s a Starbucks across the street. Get you two your regulars?”  
  
“Yes!” both men yelled in unison, Jensen praying there was a long line.  
  
“Ok, be back in a few,” Greg answered, sliding out of the truck.  
  
The door had barely closed behind the driver and Jensen and Jared were all over each other, tongues deep in each other’s mouths. Jensen had both hands fisted in Jared’s shirt while the younger man tore at the front of Jensen’s jeans, motions jerky and frantic.  
  
Jensen sighed with relief into the desperate kiss as Jared got the zipper down and freed his aching cock out the slit in his boxers. Jensen let loose the moan he’d been keeping down as Jared started really stroking him.  
  
“I want, I want…” Jared panted, biting at Jensen’s lips.  
  
“God, Jare, I wanna be inside you, too, but there’s not enough time, and I don’t have…”  
  
Jared shook his head. “There is, I’m ready, here – “ He dug inside his pants pocket, producing a small tube of lube, pressing it into Jensen’s hand.  
  
Jensen blinked at the tube then smiled wickedly at his lover as Jared unzipped his own jeans, pushing them and his boxers down rapidly, leaning over the seat in front of him. Jensen could see the younger man’s entrance was already shiny with lube.  
  
“You _planned_ this?”  
  
Jared winked over his shoulder. “Not really, but I was sure hoping. Fuck, Jen, I want you so damn bad. Missed you last night…”  
  
Jensen surged up, knowing their time was short, needing to be inside Jared fifteen minutes ago, thanking god that the windows of the truck were blacked out so that they could do this.  
  
It was awkward, but Jensen maneuvered himself behind Jared, kneeling on the seat, and reached out his hand, one finger extended. He pressed against Jared’s opening and his finger slid in easily past the muscle, through the lube already inside.  
  
Jared groaned and dropped his head forward. “Yes! Fuck, yes!”  
  
Jensen slid in a second finger beside the first and Jared pressed back hard against the digits. “God, Jen, I’m good…just please, _please_ …”  
  
Jensen quickly removed his fingers and fumbled with the tube of lube, before coating his cock with the clear substance. Then he was lined up, the blood red head of his dick pushing against Jared’s entrance. He felt the muscle give and he was sliding inside, not stopping until his balls were pressed against Jared’s ass.  
  
Jensen thought for sure that the combined sounds they both made at that moment rocked the truck.  
  
“Feel so fucking good, Jare,” Jensen panted, gripping Jared’s hips, starting to slide back out.  
  
“C’mon, Jen, give it to me,” Jared pleaded, voice thready.  
  
And Jensen did, spurred on by Jared’s constant flow of _harder, faster, more_ , hips pistoning, wanting to get as deep inside Jared as he possibly could, rocking the seatback in his effort.  
  
On edge already from the teasing, expecting Greg back at any minute, Jensen felt his orgasm quickly building deep in his gut, settling in his balls, drawing them up close to his body.  
  
“Almost…oh god…” Jensen moaned, moving one hand off of Jared’s hip to reach around and grip the younger man’s cock, stroking roughly.  
  
Jared let loose with a guttural groan as Jensen jacked him off. “Yeah, let go, Jare…you come first…all over my hand…wanna lick it off…”  
  
“Jen! Oh _fuck_ …” Jared cried out, his climax overtaking him, his cock jumping in Jensen’s fist, coating it, and the back of the seat, in milky white fluid.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen groaned as Jared’s internal muscles clamped down on his cock. “Gonna come, gonna…” And then his vision was whiting out, coming hard and deep inside his lover, his dick pulsing over and over, filling Jared with his semen.  
  
A long moment later Jensen picked his head up from where it had fallen onto Jared’s back, his breathing back under control. He looked up at Jared, found the younger man with a satisfied, well fucked smile on his face. Jensen couldn’t help but smile back, then let his softening cock slide out of Jared’s body. Both men moaned at the loss then started doing up their clothes again.  
  
They dropped down onto the seat and Jared leaned over to capture Jensen’s lips in a tender kiss.  
  
“Love you,” Jared whispered, and Jensen felt his face flush, kissing Jared again.  
  
They had no more than pulled apart when the driver’s door opened, and Greg hopped back inside, holding two coffees and a bag of muffins.  
  
“Sorry it took so long, guys. Long line.”  
  
Jensen cleared his throat, trying to hide a smile. “Um, no problem, Greg. We needed a little extra time this morning anyway.”  
  
Jared snorted and Jensen turned to look at him, catching sight of the mess on the back of the seat.  
  
“Hey, Greg?” Jensen called up. “You didn’t happen to bring any napkins, did you?”  
  
**THE END**


End file.
